


Madison Russel in the Flesh

by cupcaeky_wakey



Series: The Inner Machinations of King Ghidorah's Mind are an Enigma [3]
Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Ghidroah gets PWND, first time writing maddie wish me luck, i was gonna add more tags then my brain bluescreened oops, left head loves 2 curse, not betad we die like mothra, overprotective mothra, sassy madison russel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcaeky_wakey/pseuds/cupcaeky_wakey
Summary: King Ghidorah finally meets the human who lead him to their almost demise.
Series: The Inner Machinations of King Ghidorah's Mind are an Enigma [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943755
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Madison Russel in the Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> another ghidorah fic, yall seem to like him a lot

The Queen used all of her tiny might to practically drag Ghidorah to an 'undisclosed location'. The two titans were flying for hours, mostly over sea due to Ghidorah's size. They were supposedly meeting someone very special today and all the Titans they asked insisted on keeping it a secret from them. Which pissed them off a great deal.

**THIS FEELS LIKE A TRICK. LIKE GOJIRA'S GONNA COME OUT OF THE SEA AND FUCKIN' MERK US.**

CALM DOWN, WE'LL BE FINE.

_BESIDES, LAST TIME WE FOUGHT HIM WE WOULD'VE WON IF IT WEREN'T FOR HER._

Mosura gave them a look, as if she were reading their minds. She might as well have, given her telepathic abilities, but she assured them that she won't pry into their thoughts. That doesn't mean they can't be too cautious. She had a knowing look, a look that Ghidorah didn't like At All. Not one bit. Her smug aura was heavy, much like the heat from Gojira's stupid power-up. Still bitter about it. They kept their sights ahead of them, scanning the coastline for whatever they've been dragged out of their nap for when Mosura landed by a large group of humans. Oh. It's the stupid Monarch humans. He recognizes the stupid flying machines they constantly use to spy on them. Gojira made them promise not to destroy the contraptions if they were to get too close and the humans were using that for their advantage. Which is just plain rude. He landed in the shallow waters and looked over to the ocean to see Gojira's spines raise out of the water, followed by the King himself. They only gave him a nod in acknowledgement. They won't be bowing to him again for a long time and he seemed to understand that.

Ghidorah turned their attention back to the humans, they remember some from the frozen wasteland. Their eyes scan over the rest in obvious disgust, knowing their expressions show quite well to the humans when their eyes land on a smaller human. No fucking way.

" **ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING US, MOSURA?** " "DO YOU TAKE US FOR FOOLS?" " _IS THIS FUNNY TO YOU?_ "

It was her!! The stupid human who tricked them! The little shit was right there giving them the biggest shit-eating grin they've ever seen. They felt like they were going to fucking explode. Their outburst startled most of the humans into backing up and the right brother gave them the most malicious snarl he could conjure up. He wanted to growl and roar at them more when a giant iridescent wing blocked their view.

Mosura's eyes narrowed in an unspoken threat, "Calm down. This is Maddie, if you even try and hurt her I'll beat your ass into golden dust to decorate my god damn temple."

Oh. Well shit, okay then. Mosura raises her wing from their view and Maddie is still looking at him but now Gojira is resting right next to her, glaring into their soul as she absentmindedly pets across his snout. This is a power play. She knows what she's doing. And she's doing it well, he's almost impressed. Almost. Ghidorah leans down to be eye-level with Maddie and he realizes something. 

She's terrified. Rightfully so, of course, and she's hiding it well. But nobody can avoid the Titans' keen sense of smell, able to figure out human emotions easily.

“ _MOSURA, TELL HER SHE’S A BITCH._ ”

“What? No!” That earned him a pretty hard bonk on the head from one of her sharp legs. Ow. And he can feel the blood pooling at the top of his head, it’s not too hard to regenerate but he hopes some of his blood lands on the humans and freaks them out. Heh. He shook his head (just for kicks and the extra chance of blood getting everywhere) while Mosura readjusted her posture to glare down at him.

“If you really want to, you can tell her yourself. I know you can.”

But that’s when Gojira spoke up, “Nobody’s calling my pup a bitch.”

“ **OH. OH! SO SHE’S YOUR PUP NOW? I SEE, I SEE.** ” The left brother leaned in closer and spoke to her with the human’s dialect.

**“BITCH.”**

Maddie let out a breath as a laugh and stared up at him in bewilderment, seemingly unaffected that he could speak her language. Boring. But his insult sent the other humans in a frenzy, and it was magnificent. They all started running around, yelling and holding onto each other. Two humans- no. What? The same human but twice went to approach Mosura and one asked her, "How long has he been able to do that?" and Mosura replied telepathically with an exasperated: "Always." Ghidorah laughed. Then they realised how absolutely livid Gojira looked. 

" _WHAT?_ "

"You know exactly 'what' you stupid fucking dragon! Call my pup a bitch again and I'll drag all three of your stupid faces into the ground."

"I DON'T THINK THAT'S A FAIR REASON FOR FIGHTING US, GOJIRA."

Gojira huffs a great sigh at them and turns to nuzzle 'his pup' (ugh). Ghidorah leaned down to Maddie to tell her something else.

"HAD THE KING BEEN A FEW SECONDS TOO LATE YOU WOULD BE DEAD."

And Maddie replied with something that they weren't expecting. "Yeah, I kinda know that already. Good thing you put being overdramatic before being effective."

OHHH NO. SHE DIDN'T. Ghidorah gasped and reared back in shock while Gojira and Mosura (and the few humans who could hear her) laughed at her response. The fucking audacity of this stupid human.

**Author's Note:**

> i have an insta !! it’s literally still @cupcaeky_wakey come say hi lol


End file.
